<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scream Queen by starvaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984863">Scream Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria'>starvaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Halloween Costumes, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>April, yet again, had the misfortune of finding herself in a very dangerous position.</p><p>The position was on Donnie’s lap, but the point still remained.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scream Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet again, I blame Steel~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April, yet again, had the misfortune of finding herself in a <em> very </em>dangerous position.</p><p>The position was on Donnie’s lap, but the point still remained.</p><p>The two of them, alongside Donnie’s brothers, were currently gathered around the tv, tucked in for the evening in what could only be described as the traditional horror movie marathon they always tried to have around Halloween. The rules were simple. Whoever it was that fell asleep first had to buy pizza for the group the next day. With this also came the typical shenanigans involved with their group sleepovers - who was on snack duty, what movies were they watching (this year it was a toss up between Raph and Leo - My Cruddy Valentine vs. The Evil Deceased) and most importantly, when would the legendary pillow fort eventually be built?</p><p>This year, for reasons that were beyond her control, April felt that things might end up going a little differently.</p><p>Feeling another pulse slowly course through her, April bit her lip and tugged her legs closer together. It had been going on for the past half hour, the game she and Donnie had been playing that involved a very tiny remote, an even smaller toy shoved inside of her that vibrated, and Donnie getting a slight taste of power and enjoying it just a little <em> too much </em>.</p><p>The last part she kind of expected. Being the object of his ridicule? Not so much.</p><p>Another quick jolt caused April to squeal and bury her face into Donnie’s shoulder. It wasn’t loud, nothing more than a quick squeak, but it certainly didn’t go unnoticed. Eyebrows raised, Leo turned to face April and Donnie from his position on the floor, a look of concern directed toward April in particular. Seeing as how she remained so still, Leo looked at Donnie in the hopes of finding some sort of explanation.</p><p>
  <em> Is she okay? </em>
</p><p>“Eh.” Donnie shrugged, showing little to no concern about <em> why </em> April had her face against the side of his neck. “Jumpscare, probably.” The smug expression Donnie wore didn’t leave Leo fully convinced.</p><p>“We haven’t even gotten to the part with the killer yet.” He replied, dryly.</p><p>“We haven’t?” Donnie asked, his voice dripping in false confusion. His smugness was quick to reappear. “Huh, something else must be bothering her then. Everything okay, April? Or are you just chickening out on us early - “</p><p>Donnie then let out a harsh grunt as April shifted to elbow his side, causing him to jolt forward slightly. When he sat back up, April turned her head to face Leo, almost failing to hide her disheveled appearance.</p><p>“Just a headache! Nothing to worry about.” </p><p>Leo’s eyes darted between the two, his face revealing that he didn’t buy their excuse for a second, but he let it go. Whatever it was that was going on, it was clearly between the two of them. Probably some weird couple thing. They <em>had</em> been doing a lot of weird stuff lately since they had officially gotten together not too long ago.</p><p>Leo lost interest moments later as Mikey complained about him hogging the popcorn for most of the movie before snatching it away. In retaliation, Leo complained that Raph had already eaten half of it by the time he got the bowl. From there, it only went into the three getting into a popcorn fight and making Mikey go make a new batch. Donnie only watched as Mikey walked past them and disappeared into the kitchen. Leo and Raph were still near the tv and occasionally shuffling through their movie collection, deciding on what to watch next.</p><p>He and April were still in the clear. <em> For the moment. </em></p><p>April now shot Donnie a sharp glare. Everything about it told him that if they weren’t around his brothers she would maim him right then and there.</p><p>But they <em> were</em>. </p><p>So she <em> couldn’t</em>.</p><p>Not without revealing what was going on.</p><p>It was absolutely <em>delightful</em>.</p><p>In all honesty, Donnie felt that April looked <em>adorable </em> when she was mad. Especially in the cat costume she was currently wearing. There was nothing particularly lewd about it, just a black dress with boots, but there was just something about the combination of cat ears and the tiny collar that was currently around April’s neck (the one that, unknowingly to anybody else, had Donnie’s name engraved on the name tag that dangled from it) that managed to give him a fluttery, butterfly feeling. </p><p>Or it might have just been the fact that April had to do all of this because she lost a bet with him. That was a pretty big possibility too.</p><p>With his brothers out of earshot, April was quick to put her hand on Donnie’s other shoulder and tug his face closer to her own.</p><p>“Can you chill out? <em> Maybe</em>?”</p><p>“Funny, I don’t think you telling me what to do was part of the agreement. Or have you forgotten about our terms already?”</p><p>As if to gloat more, Donnie pulled aside the purple blanket that was covering the both of them, revealing the remote in his hand. April certainly <em> hadn’t </em> forgotten their terms. If anything, she was fully aware of how she was basically powerless in the situation.</p><p>“Maybe next time you’ll learn not to bet against me.”</p><p>“Maybe <em> next time </em> - “</p><p>“Ah ah, back talking.”</p><p>Just like that, Donnie turned the remote's dial even higher, making the vibrations between April’s thighs increase, so much that she had to place her hand over her mouth to prevent another choked moan from escaping. As loud as the movie currently was, the noise she made this time managed to go unnoticed by Raph and Leo, but the sensation that sparked through her almost made April want to orgasm right then and there. She wondered how soaked she already was under her costume from his teasing. She could only imagine how humiliating it would be for the others to find out what she and Donnie were doing. She also thought about how much she actually enjoyed letting him have the upper hand for once and how good the girth from the toy felt inside of her, as much she would never actually admit that to Donnie. Ever. In her life. Or the next.</p><p>Donnie now watched as Mikey arrived back with the popcorn and rejoined the other three around the tv before the three promptly devoured everything in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Now, sensing the tension in April’s posture, Donnie lowered the pace on the device until it was slow and steady, just enough to soothe her nerves and remind her that he wasn’t <em> completely </em> ruthless. Before Donnie had managed to tune the toy up a little it had left a small buzzing sound that could easily be noticed if the dial was turned to the highest setting. Now, it was next to silent. And the only way Donnie could tell that April was getting any sort of pleasure from it was the way she let out a small moan and allowed herself to melt into him. Donnie only wrapped his arm around her and tugged her closer.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>Satisfied with the softness in her voice, Donnie eased into the back of the couch and reclined, April snuggling up to him.</p><p>“You know I’m going to get back at you later, right?” She muttered, shifting closer to his warmth.</p><p>“Yeah, I kind of figured.” He admitted, before smirking again. “Looking forward to it.”</p><p>Playfully, April punched his arm, then mentally prepared herself for whatever else he had planned for her that evening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>